Mundos diferentes
by Luka-sama
Summary: Pacifica es la heredera a un trono de vampiros, mientras Dipper es un hombre lobo, no debería haber problemas, ¿verdad?. Universo alterno. Ganador cuarto lugar especial 300.


_Dipper x Pacifica obtuvo el 4-5 lugar de la encuesta, también recuerdo algunos pidiendo esta pareja así que dije yolo._

 _Gravity falls no me pertenece._

 **Diferentes mundos**

Había una regla bastante simple en su vida, bueno, su vida estaba siempre alrededor de miles y miles de reglas que debía aprender a través del tiempo. Ser un vampiro de linaje real que gobernaba en Gravity falls, debía ser suficiente para saber, que no era un monstruo cualquiera de la noche y tenía reglas. Pacifica Northwest había nacido en una cura de oro, ya saben, la plata no siempre es buena para algunos monstruos. Creciendo desde pequeña para ser la próxima heredera.

Fuera eso bueno o no.

Entonces creció dentro de un gran palacio, viendo desde la ventana a los plebeyos. Desde ninfas, sirenas, gárgolas o esfinges.

Todos los monstruos de ese lado apartado del mundo, tenían su vida propia, algo estúpida en ocasiones y en riesgo de vida.

Pero vida.

No es que ella pensara mucho en eso, desde joven siempre amo los lujos, el poder y su futuro…

¿Cuándo cambio algo?

.

—Señorita Pacifica es hora—hablo un esclavo de sangre desde la puerta.

Cuando era niña nunca le dio importancia los humanos, hace muchos siglos que esos seres dejaron de tener importancia en el planeta, dándole pasó a una nueva era de monstruos que gobernaban el mundo.

Entre ellos los vampiros.

Había una especia de tregua entre continentes, cada uno gobernado por su propia especie. Vampiros, Hombre lobos, Sirenas, hadas y esfinges.

Su continente era gobernado por Vampiros, pero aquí en Gravity falls, donde su reino seria glorioso, convergían muchas diferentes especies en paz.

Pero los humanos siempre fueron degradados.

¿Cuándo cambio eso para ella también?

—Claro Dorothy—musito con tranquilidad.

La humana de cabellera castaña y ojos chocolate, hizo una reverencia con una ligera sonrisa. No había aprendido su nombre hasta hace poco, algo que tampoco era normal en su persona.

.

.

¿Por qué este cambio?

.

.

Suponía que había empezado hace cinco meses, un pestañeo para una chica como ella que había vivido cien años. Era muy similar a los vampiro de su nobleza, sin piedad, humildad o una pizca de amor a otro ser vivo. Su única importancia era conservar su vida y su poder sobre otros seres. Pero una discusión con sus padres la envió a una búsqueda en el bosque, sobre un arco de los dioses que ayudaría a su reinado. Su fuerza sobrehumana no ayudo para el desconocimiento del terreno, termino siendo capturada antes que se diera cuenta.

No es que no diera lucha, pero esos desgraciados perros sarnosos eran buenos.

—No podemos matarla, es la siguiente heredera—hablo un lobo de dos metros aburrido, mientras los demás parecían emocionados por la idea.

Las luchas de hombres lobos con vampiros, eran más viejas que su abuelo…eso que tenía casi tres mil años.

Comparados a su familia, aun con 100 años era apenas una cría.

—Opino que la hagamos un filete—dijo una hembra de pelo rojizo.

Frunció su ceño, la había visto en ocasiones en el pueblo en su forma humana, una chica conocida como Wendy que sinceramente no le caía nada bien.

Un lobo algo más pequeño de cabellera castaña se puso frente a ella.

—Una guerra contra la nobleza no servirá de nada, la dejaremos ir con una advertencia y la próxima vez no tendrán escusa de cruzar nuestro terreno sin avisar—gruño este con tono imponente, a pesar de no ser el más grande del grupo de 20 por ahí.

Entonces al final de una serie de gruñidos, estaba nuevamente en el suelo, caminando con la barbilla arriba e ignorando las miradas de odio asesino.

Camino siendo seguida por el lobo de pelaje castaño, cuando iba a doblar por algún lado que era prohibido, este la interrumpía con un gruñido. Al final para su indignación, tuvo que limitarse a seguirlo por el bosque, sin admitir que estaba algo perdida entre tantos olores pocos comunes.

Al llegar al límite del pueblo, suspiro aliviada.

—Unas gracias por salvar tu vida no sería muy difícil—

—Nunca te lo pedí—

—Eres una mimada—

—Tu un sarnoso—

Se vieron con odio, antes de bufar e irse por caminos separados.

.

Conocer a las sirenas nunca pareció interesarle mucho, entre ellas siempre destaco una conocida como Mabel, una sirena más hermosa que otras, con voz envidiable y un carisma demasiado peligroso. Muchas veces intento hacer migas con ella, pero siempre la rechazo con crueldad, a pesar que era de la realeza ahora, dado que el anterior rey de ellas murió, esta quedo como parte de los altos mandos.

Cuando debían hablar, ella tendría que ir a las costas, en un lugar específico para verla.

—Mermando es guapo, pero Matt es un hombre lobo tan ardiente—fantaseo la mujer de cabellera castaña.

Olvidando obviamente su reunión importante.

Ella apretó los dientes y no le gruño como quería.

Chasqueo los dedos y esta giro a verle con una sonrisa.

—Venía para hablar sobre los tratados fronterizos, tengo poco tiempo y poca paciencia—musito con enojo.

Mabel le brillaron los ojos, al igual que su cola de tonos rosados parecía brillar ante la luz de la luna. A los vampiros nunca les gusta salir de día, quemaduras en la piel bastante peligrosas.

—Todo en orden, también mi hermano ahora que logro asumir su posición entre la manada norte de hombres lobo tiene todo listo—

Eso capto su interés.

—¿Hermano?—el destello de un lobo de pelaje castaño llego a su mente aunque no quisiera.

Mabel asintió.

—Nuestra madre era humana, pero aun así quedó embarazada del rey de los mares, yo nací como sirena completa, pero mi hermano obtuvo su parte humana…hasta que hace 20 años atacado por un hombre lobo, recibió sus poderes—expreso sin darle importancia.

Como si no conociera el desprecio de los monstruos por los humanos.

Suspiro.

Igual Mabel ya le parecía suficientemente molesta.

.

Su nombre era Dipper Pines y tenía asuntos con su padre, que este al no querer manejar con un hombre lobo, le envió a ella cuando este llego al castillo. Era diferente a su forma de lobo, parecía un chico de 20 años algo escuálido, de piel blanca y cabellera desordenada. Parecía un poco nerd como vestía, comparado a su vestido negro pegado al cuerpo.

La reunión fue bastante tensa, ambos se reconocían.

—Princesa mimada—

—Perro nerd—

Que llevo a las dos horas más tensas de su vida.

Noto con fastidio como este agradecía al servicio cuando les trajeron comida, o como este ayudo a una humana que dejo caer su cuchara.

—No los trates así…son solo humanos—hablo lo último con asco.

Este le lanzo una mirada más envenenada.

—Son seres vivos que también merecen respeto—gruño con las venas de sus brazos alzándose.

Un claro ejemplo de contenerse para no transformarse.

El recuerdo de Mabel hablando sobre su madre humana, supuso que este chico no lo tomaba tan relajado como su hermana.

Le molestaba que los humillaran.

Sus ojos brillaron con diversión perversa.

—Son esclavos de sangre, nos alimentan y sobreviven, así es la vida de ellos—expreso con diversión morbosa.

Dipper soltó un gruñido, pero antes de lanzarse, apretó los dientes, antes de forma muy descortés irse del lugar hecho una furia.

Sonrió tomando su copa llena de sangre humana.

Era interesante verlo enojado.

.

A pesar de la idea de su padre de que otros hicieran su reinado, mientras él se regordeaba entre otros vampiros, ella si quería aprender a gobernar. Durante el día le era imposible salir, pero apenas el crepúsculo estaba, ella volaba entre los edificios para ver a los comercios de su reino. También días raramente nublados como ese, ella podría salir con un traje ejecutivo y una escolta Golem que la protegería.

Los monstruos al verla pasar se asustarían y se alejarían, ella los ignoraría, caminando entre edificios privados o corporaciones millonarias.

Dejándola entrar.

Ver todo.

Conocer sus activos.

Cuando alguien se acercaba mucho, tomaría su muñeca si venía con mala intención, antes de lanzarlo con fuerza y seguir su camino.

—¡PACIFICA!—grito Mabel en la ciudad.

Se sorprendió de verla en su forma humana, al ser una media sirena, también tenía magia para materializar piernas en lugar de cola. Parecía de compras, noto que al lado de ella, Dipper la veía con una cara trasfigurada en odio.

Interesante.

Cuando esta se guindo a su brazo, hubiera hecho una expresión de asco, si no estuviera acostumbrada a que ella siempre lo hiciera.

Lo raro era su sonrisa nerviosa.

—Que hiciste para que te vomitara con solo verte—siseo bajo señalando a su hermano.

Se encogió de hombros caminando con algo de felicidad, torturar era algo bastante productivo.

—Disfrutando tu día entre los plebeyos y esclavos—canturreo.

Fue bastante efectivo, ver sus ojos casi vomitarla y ver su garganta con interés de saltarle para matarla.

Mabel pareció alertada.

—Una chica que no sabe nada de la vida nos va a gobernar, sin duda las mentes tan podridas como la tuya traerá este reino a una desgracia—hablo en voz alta.

Pacifica se congelo viendo como todos a su alrededor veían curiosos, temerosos y cuchilleando sobre las palabras del líder de los hombre lobos. Para su desconcierto algunos parecían estar de acuerdo con sus palabras, pero al verla reunían su mirada.

—Mira perro sarnoso—gruño mostrando sus dientes.

¿Quería pelea?

Eso tendría.

Pero este solo la veía con desprecio.

—Ni siquiera sabes el nombre de quienes trabajan para ti—

—Son esclavos de sangre—

—Que negligencia—

Se sintió ofendida.

Dio media vuelta para irse, pero antes de eso a una velocidad alarmante, le centro un puñetazo en la nariz que la rompió. Este cayó al suelo gimiendo y ella le siseo antes de marcharse.

.

—¡Que pensabas!—gruño su padre cuando la enfrento horas después por lo ocurrido.

No había estado pensando.

Solo quería actuar.

Este siguió su regaño durante tres horas, sobre una posible guerra contra perros, su imagen y muchas otras cosas que no escucho. Cuando este se marchó azoto con tanta fuérzala puerta, que casi se rompe en dos. Una de las empleadas que había presenciado todo, estaba lista para irse del lugar, pero se congelo asustada cuando ella la detuvo por la muñeca.

Pacifica noto el terror de sus ojos, también que se veía algo pálida y la marca de su cuello donde le saco sangre hace unas horas…era muy fresca.

Si extraía más sangre se enfermaría.

Por ahora, aunque quisiera, no era una buena opción.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—pregunto sin querer que un perro le ganara en una próxima discusión.

La humana confundida, solo trago saliva.

—Dorothy—

Trágate ese pulgoso.

.

—No lo siento—dijo para la incredulidad de los demás.

Aunque su padre estaba sorprendido, no le regaño. Cuando tres hombres lobos, entre ellos Dipper con un vendaje entre su rostro aparecieron exigiendo una disculpa, ella no lo hizo. Su padre alegaría que un Northwest jamás debería rebajarse a tal acto patético con otras razas.

Ella simplemente no quería perder.

No contra los ojos flameantes de su enemigo.

—Como se atreve—gruño Wendy casi saltando sobre ellos.

Dipper le detuvo.

—Claramente sus acciones fueron una ofensa contra un líder de un clan importante—expreso el castaño.

Su frente se frunció ante la indignación.

—Lo dice quien supuestamente quiere tratar a esclavos de sangres por igual, cuanta hipocresía—mascullo con enojo.

Las personas estaban en silencio, pero noto un brillo curioso en los ojos de Dipper, que destacaban de su evidente odio.

—También fue una falta de respeto tu trato contra la heredera—expreso su padre viéndolos con enojo.

Pero ella seguía viendo a Dipper quien la seguía viendo a ella, entonces algo brillo dentro de él y ella se asustó.

—Con todo respeto majestad, puedo ofrecer una solución más tranquila sin necesidad de una disculpa—

Todos lo vieron confundidos.

El sonrió de forma malvada al verla.

.

—Pasar un mes trabajando en terreno de lobos—gruño su padre.

Ella no dijo nada mientras empacaba, había visto el reto en los ojos de ese lobo desgraciado.

Apretó la boca.

Ella no perdería.

.

Entonces su mes comenzó, un mes para un vampiro debía ser un suspiro, un tiempo que no pasa lento y un parpadeo. Pero para su desgracia ese mes parecía una eternidad, desde limpiar habitaciones, trabajar en enfermerías y en la cocina. Dipper Pines era un hombre lobo malvado que la puso hacer cualquier clase de trabajos humillantes, que ella demostró podría hacer sin perder ese duelo.

Ella podría hacerlo.

Ella haría lo que fuera.

Esto era humillante.

Pero Dipper había prometido que si trabajaba un mes sin quejarse, él sería quien daría una disculpa pública por lo sucedido, mientras que nadie sabría que ella haría eso.

Eso o la guerra.

No era fanática de los lobos, pero no quería que su reinado fuera manchado por una guerra que ella ocasiono.

Aunque tres semanas ya eran mucho y no tenía mucha sangre a su disposición, estaba agotada y tirada sobre su habitación improvisada.

No dormía mucho, no dormía más que dos horas a la semana con suerte.

—Entrega para una princesa mimada—dijo Dipper con diversión mientras entraba con una bolsa de sangre.

Gruño al olerla, era sangre de animal, la cual le mantenía con vida, pero sabía totalmente horrible. Era una tortura, todo ese mes era una completa y real tortura.

Tomo la bolsa de sangre animal, apretando la boca sabiendo que cualquier queja, seria contrato terminado.

Lo miro con odio.

Él sonrió.

—Tu rostro debe mostrar lo delicioso de la sangre humana—murmuro Dipper con malicia.

Al parecer no era la única que le gustaba torturar a otros.

Vio el paquete en sus manos, antes de suspirar.

¿Su cuerpo soportaría un poco más?

Solo una semana.

Pero que larga se veía.

—Un vampiro no está capacitado para sobrevivir con sangre de animal, ocupa sangre humana para tener su capacidad máxima—

Dipper la vio seriamente, ella se encogió de hombros abriendo la bolsa, no se había quejado, fue más bien un comentario.

Durante esas tres semanas había hablado con él una o dos veces al día, comentarios aleatorios que destilaban sarcasmo, pero no eran quejas. Si bien este al principio parecía tener un completo odio a su persona, ahora parecía tenerla como un payaso personal que le haría reír.

Sorbió un poco de la sangre, soportando la mueca de asco.

Unos minutos más y la bolsa estaba casi seca, pero sobreviviría.

Por ahora.

—Entonces sin sangre humana te da hambre—

—La sangre humana es la única que opaca la sed…la única que te perímete no ser un monstruo—musito por bajo sabiendo que el ardor en su garganta fue apenas calmado.

Dipper puso una mano sobre su barbilla, antes de tomar asiento a su lado y ofreciendo su mano, causando que ella lo viera con una ceja arriba.

—No soy totalmente humano, pero mi sangre podrá hacerte soportar esta semana—explico.

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos.

¿Por qué?

La pregunta pestañeo en sus ojos, en realidad tampoco es que quisiera beber sangre de hombre lobo, pero estaba muy desesperada. Unas tres semanas con dieta estricta de sangre animal, era un cambio radical para su gran cantidad de esclavos de sangre diaria.

Incluso el olor del hombre lobo ahora era soportable y parecía invitarla.

Se controló.

Con esfuerzo.

—¿Perderé la apuesta?—pregunto con sudor en su nuca, pero este negó con tranquilidad.

Tal vez era un idiota, tal vez solo era un buen tipo, lo suficiente para ver bondad en alguien que tenía todo lo que él parecía odiar.

Pero no podía pensar con la sed en su cerebro.

Entonces se lanzó, literalmente, sobre el chico que pareció ser tomado desprevenido. Según había escuchado entre los de la manada, quienes la evitaban, Dipper había sido un humano normal hasta los 20 años, para posteriormente al ser atacado por un hombre lobo, quedarse así eternamente, ahora tenía apenas 40 años, ella le doblaba en edad y aun así, este parecía perdido bajo ella.

Tenía hambre.

Quería comer.

Beber.

Saciarse.

Sentada sobre el vientre de él, con ambas piernas sobre sus caderas y totalmente agazapada sobre él oliendo su cuello. Soltó un suspiro cuando sintió el frenético palpitar bajo sus labios, totalmente confundido de lo que pasaba.

Generalmente los vampiros podrían usar un poco de veneno para calmar a la víctima y hacerle la situación más indolora posible, ya que meterle los colmillos y succionar como garrapatas. Con algunos esclavos de sangre nunca le importo, pero cuando eran muy ruidosos o hombres interesantes a la vista, había proporcionado algo de veneno haciendo la situación más placentera para la víctima.

No es que ahora le fuera importante, pero dado que era un hombre lobo y cualquiera tomaría mal si este gruñía, entraba, para verla sobre él.

No quería saberlo.

Así que cuando sus colmillos se incrustaron en su hombro, una zona poco visible, inyecto parte del veneno causando que este gimiera confundido bajo su cuerpo. Su sangre no era como la del humano, sabía algo animal, pero aún tenía ese toque humano que la hizo suspirar. Quería secarlo todo, cada gota por lo que no tuvo estas semanas.

Pero no podía.

No ahora.

Cuando descubrió que ya estaba un poco más tranquila y no tomo tanta sangre, saco los colmillos para respirar con agitación.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los del hombre lobo.

Ambos no dijeron nada unos instantes, solo se vieron.

Entonces ella noto parte del veneno, noto que este tenía ojos oscurecidos por el placer y tenía sus caderas sujetas.

Una idea cruzo por su mente interesada, antes de bajar sus labios para unirlos con los de él, en un beso sin amor, lleno de lujuria.

.

.

.

Entonces comenzó así, ambos en medio de una extraña relación carnal donde no habían sentimientos de por medio, solo unas visitas a la semana para liberar el estrés, incluso en ocasiones este le dejaría beber su sangre. Si esa era la realidad, no comprendía por que había tomado tanto tiempo vistiéndose para ese estúpido baile anual de todas las razas. Él había anunciado que iría, pero fue de forma indiferente, además este parecía interesado en Wendy la cuarta al mando, ella solo era un pasatiempo y él de ella.

Cuando los vio en otra mesa lejana, apretó con tanta fuerza la copa, que pensó romperla.

—No te veo de humor—dijo Mabel llegando a su lado.

Tomo otro trago de vino, aunque no tuviera efecto en ella.

—Ocupo sangre—admitió tragando con asco el sabor a tierra.

Esta la vio con ojos abiertos, mientras ella se acomodó un poco mejor su cabellera. Examino la sala para buscar a los esclavos de sangre, divisando un chico de cabellera rubia, buen cuerpo que estaba cerca de la entrada.

Bingo.

Sonrió malévolamente caminando a su presa.

Mabel miro preocupada por donde se fue la chica, notando de reojo como Dipper miraba también confundido.

.

Su humor mejoro cuando quince minutos después salió de la habitación, el chico Sam, tendría la noche libre por cansancio y ser un buen besador. Pero su renovado buen humor desaprecio, cuando vio a Dipper fuera de la habitación privada, con el cejo fruncido viendo su boca de mal humor. Su lápiz de labios debía estar algo corrido.

—Tenía sed—se excusó aunque no era una excusa.

El mal humor del chico parecía empeorar.

—Entonces por tener sed también te besaste con el chico—

—No dices que es bueno ser del mismo nivel, un beso es relajante—

Comenzó su camino con tranquilidad, mientras este gruño caminando detrás de ella.

—¿Te besas con todos tus bolsas de sangre?—cuestiono este con molestia.

Tal vez…

Soltó una risa.

—Dipper no eres el primer hombre en mi vida, tengo necesidades—musito con fingida prepotencia.

Le dejaría claro que si él iba a revolotear alrededor de Wendy, ella no era una chica que lo esperaría como idiota.

Tenía orgullo.

No iba quedar como plato de segunda mesa de nadie, ella tendría platos de segunda mesa.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando lo vio de reojo detenerse y verla con molestia, como volver a los primeros días, pero ahora notaba algo de su mirada herida. Suspiro antes de bajar la mirada, sonreír de forma dolorida y verlo nuevamente a los ojos.

—Somos de mundos diferentes Dipper, aunque lo intentáramos…no funciona así con los Vampiros y hombre lobo—susurro por bajo con pesar.

Por qué este sería el final.

Desde que comenzó a poner sentimientos, desde que los besos no fueron solo lujuria, desde que algo parecía brotar ahí…era poco tiempo, unos meses, un pestañeo, un suspiro y un día para los humanos. Fue una bonita experiencia que debería detener.

Ella era de la realeza.

Él era…un hombre lobo.

—Yo….—

.

.

.

.

—¡DIPPER PINES!—grito alguien a su lado.

Un adolecente de 16 años pego un brinco antes de caer sobre su espalda, el mundo de Gravity falls lleno de monstruos desapareció para mostrar el adorable pueblo lleno de misterios que él y su hermana visitaban desde que tenían doce años.

Dejo de lado su cuaderno de notas y la historia que estaba creando, para ver divertido a su amiga.

Pacifica Northwest, anterior chica rica, actual chica de clase media alta y su mejor amiga después de su hermana.

—Tu hermana nos espera hace media hora en la plaza para su idea de línea de ropa para cerdos—gruño Pacifica la idea, sin tomarla tan a la ligera como al inicio.

Asintió reorganizando sus cosas y metiéndolas en la mochila, había olvidado eso, su hermana lo mataría.

—Por cierto—hablo Pacifica atrayendo su atención—me gusta la idea de ser vampiro, pero a diferencia de tu historia hubiera intentado algo con ese lobo nerd—añadió con un guiño coqueto.

Su rostro se sonrojo por la vergüenza y la implicación de su amiga, también conocido actual amor platónico.

—¡Pacifica!—gimió avergonzado y ella soltó una risa descarada.

Al parecer no había mucha diferencia entre ella y su protagonista femenino de su historia, lo cual le daba el final perfecto para su historia.

La unión del vampiro y hombre lobo.

Era interesante.

—Espero escribas más explícitamente la parte de las relaciones carnales—

Tropezó con una rama ante el descaro de la chica.

Lo iba a volver loco.

 **Fin**

Espero disfrutaran.

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
